A red pair of glasses costs $$32$, and a blue pair of suspenders costs $$4$. The red pair of glasses costs how many times as much as the blue pair of suspenders costs?
Explanation: The cost of the red pair of glasses is a multiple of the cost of the blue pair of suspenders, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$32 \div $4$ $$32 \div $4 = 8$ The red pair of glasses costs $8$ times as much as the blue pair of suspenders costs.